There is proposed a solid state imaging device in which, in phase difference pixels that block part of the light receiving region using a light blocking layer and detect the phase difference, the phase difference detection characteristics are made uniform, regardless of the image height by varying the position of the imaging point of of the subject light that has passed through a microlens and the position of the opening end of the light blocking layer in accordance with the variation in image height (e.g. see Patent Literature 1).